


【塞尔达／黄旷】肚皮与苹果

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 旷野之息 同人。>>黄昏林克 x 息吹林克。>>称呼方式：黄昏林克-黄昏，旷野林克-林克。>>关于希卡之石和两位勇者初遇的故事。>>日常片段。自设多。人物性格偏差。
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, TP Link/BOTW Link, Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda), Wolf Link/Link, 黄旷, 黄昏林克/旷野林克
Kudos: 17
Collections: 【塞尔达／黄旷】海拉鲁遛狼日记





	【塞尔达／黄旷】肚皮与苹果

肚皮与苹果

对穿越了世界的勇者来说，希卡之石的功能过于不讲道理了。

当然，黄昏并不是在责备林克使用道具这一点。每一任的勇者总有着各种各样神奇的道具，在那些成为传奇的冒险故事里有着不可替代的作用。话虽如此，自家后辈对道具的使用明显过于频繁了，而且使用方式还特别地别出心裁。褐发的前辈望着不远处赤裸着上身的金发少年从面前的池塘里湿漉漉地爬回岸边，一边冲着自己的方向用力挥手，一边伸手去摸他挂在腰间的发光石板。

“前辈～这里面有好多鱼啊！！”  
“……！息吹，别——”

还是说晚了一步。蓝色的小圆球丢入水中发出巨大的声响，爆炸轰起的水花浇了坐在岸旁正生火准备伙食的人一头一脸。黄昏被冰冷的池水激得打了个喷嚏，好不容易收集起来的木材全都湿透了。他用力抹了把脸上的水滴，有点后悔自己刚刚只顾盯着这个世界的少年浸没在水中的躯体，而忽视了对方不靠谱的行为。

“——说过多少次捕鱼要用最简单的方法！不要每次都搞得这么复杂！！”

林克抱着一大堆被炸懵的海拉鲁鲈鱼，还没走到自家前辈身边就被对方惯有的说教骂了个狗血淋头。野性十足的勇者不在乎地撇了下嘴，将怀里的鱼一股脑扔进了已经熄火的锅里。

“我这次又没有用电……”  
“是啊，相对于上次我扑到水里准备捉鱼时被你一发电箭折腾掉半条命，算是进步多了？”

……啊，生气了。  
年纪小的那个有些心虚地挠了挠脑袋，帮着对方将湿掉的木头清理出来，并从背包里重新摸出一块打火石。前代的勇者虽然脾气很好，对自己不着调的行为也睁一只眼闭一只眼，但偶尔也会有发火的时候。林克偷偷盯着对方严肃起来冷得吓人的侧脸，不甘心地小声嘟囔了一句，

“……死板的老头子。”  
“你说什么？”

狼类的听觉一向敏锐，但不是用在这种时候。既然被听到了，不服气的海拉鲁英杰干脆正大光明地表达自己的不满，

“速度快一点有什么不好！前辈所谓的‘简单方法’，效率太低了！！”  
“你的方法太过异想天开了！而且风险很大！！听好了，作为一名成熟的勇者，在行动之前就应该考虑到会带来影响的方方面面……”

开始了开始了。林克不耐烦地磨着牙，重新在锅底燃上火，望着面前就比自己年长了那么一点的人用一个郑重其事的姿势坐好——那是前辈开始说教的惯用坐姿。然而这次，不觉得自己犯了什么错的少年勇者决定不听对方冗长乏味的长时间训话。林克干脆地从自己腰际掏出希卡石板，对着上面的某个按钮毫不犹豫地按了下去。

“所以说你就——”

令人烦恼的噪音戛然而止。林克冲着突然被黑色方块淹没原地消失的啰嗦前辈敷衍地挥了下手，随即心安理得地坐下来，开始享用自己捉到的鱼类大餐——他这次可以理直气壮地一口气吃掉双人的份了。

——对！就是类似这样的事情！！

被强制遣送回自己世界的勇者愤恨地磨牙。自顾自地就将刚完成了任务的自己召唤到一个陌生的世界，一言不合就将兢兢业业教导后辈的自己踢回来，怎么会有这么令人不爽的道具存在！  
当然，虽然被召唤并不是自己能够主动控制的，身为一只危险性十足的猛兽，在靠近村落的时候黄昏还是可以自主选择是否返回自己原来的世界的。他的那位经历了百年的沉眠后表面看起来神经大条、在某些细节上却意外敏锐的后辈不知道是不是发现了自己对这种不公平的落差，将两人共同生活的房屋选在了村子边缘的山脚下。只要黄昏愿意，他可以自由地选择是否离开。来自另一个世界的勇者——目前的职业是牧童——不得不承认这确实很方便他临时去处理些自己走不开的事务。

……但他可没听说这块破石板能够按照使用者的指示随时把他扔回原来的世界啊！！

黄昏对这个传承自上古文明的工具实在提不起什么好感。他还记得自己第一次被莫名其妙地传送至另一个世界的海拉鲁大地上的时候，身高不算太高但却健壮的勇者发现自己的视角硬生生矮了一截。黄昏刹那间有了种很不妙的预感。然后他低下头，看到了眼前熟悉的、属于狼类的利爪。

褐发的勇者猛地抬起头来环顾四周，映入眼帘的是大片大片的绿色、湛蓝的天空，和温暖的风。不是影世界……黄昏松了口气，同时感到一阵没来由的失落。再次化为野兽的勇者伸出爪子刨了几下脚下的土地，仰头吟出一声悠长的狼嚎。那是他在这个世界发出的第一句问候，可惜这句问候显然不怎么成功——还没等黄昏将嗓子眼里压抑着的音节释放完毕，他就被一支箭射中了脚边。  
前代勇者用多年来练就出的对危险的直觉原地一个翻滚，堪堪躲了过去。来自影世界的巨狼望向利箭射来的方向，后知后觉地才看到，这个世界的勇者、大概是召唤了自己的少年，正目不转睛地冲自己拉满了弓。

“……啧、居然被躲掉了吗，肉。”

黄昏可以发誓那句肉绝对是在指他自己。见多识广的勇者脑袋里嗡的一声，转身就往反方向开始狂奔。对方一脸杀气的表情明显是认真的，他还不想在来到这个陌生世界的第一天就成为对方肚子里的晚餐。巨狼误打误撞地冲入一片小巧的树林，破空而来的利箭紧随着他左躲右闪的跳动接二连三地落在树木上。真是难缠的小鬼。在跑出森林拐入附近的山谷之后，黄昏才难得逮住空隙喘了口气。虽说有警惕心是件好事，但这怎么看都反应过头了。被召唤到异世界的勇者突然很怀疑，对方到底将这个召唤机制当作了什么，一个随机赠送的食材库吗？  
身后的箭矢开始逐渐减少，看来弓箭终于用尽了。黄昏抖了抖因为长时间的奔跑而发热的身子，冲着对方试探性地靠了过去。他打算和这个没礼貌的后辈面对面地好好聊聊，却没想到在靠近到一半的时候对方从身后猛地掏出一把铁剑，瞄准了自己就扔了过来。

——喂！剑不是拿来这么用的！！

巨大的野兽欲哭无泪地后退躲过了这轮攻击，不得不在少年因武器减少而越发强烈的杀意中继续转身逃亡。  
接下来，黄昏算是见识到了，这个世界的勇者，在饥饿状态下所拥有的超乎常人的强烈执念。挥、砍、劈、刺、投，所有见过的没见过的武器以各种方式用在了自己身上。甚至还有不知道从哪里掏出来的炸弹、可以喷射火球的法杖。这样大阵仗的追打，要不是少年嘴里一直喃喃念叨着的那句“肉”，黄昏差点以为自己被对方当成了必需铲除掉的灾厄之类的东西。

直到最后一把武器也壮烈牺牲在了长毛的野兽身侧，两个人才气喘吁吁地停下了追赶的步伐。黄昏望着对方不依不挠地掏出炸弹一步一步向自己走来，想都没想就原地躺了下去，翻身将自己白色的肚子露在了对方面前。在狼类的动作里，这是弱者对强者带有讨好性质的示弱行为。身为一名人类，来自另一个世界的勇者此刻甚至来不及感到羞耻，只在内心默默祈祷眼前这个像是刚从野蛮部族里出来的少年，能够理解自己这一举动所代表的含义。

“……”

金发的少年举着炸弹站在原地愣了一会儿。就在黄昏觉得自己要不要摇一摇尾巴表达友好的时候，对方将手中的炸弹收了起来。饥肠辘辘的人从背包里翻找了半天，将一个圆圆的东西砸在了野兽黑白相间的脑袋上。

“吃吧。”

那是一个苹果。黄昏被对方出其不意的举动晃神了好久，在少年毫不客气大大咧咧地仰躺在自己身边啃起另外一个苹果之后，才放松下来般轻轻咬了一口。

……好甜。

再次睁开眼睛的时候，黄昏被一双手从身后紧紧地抱在了怀里。少年充满野性的气息闯入狼类灵敏的鼻腔，是他最熟悉的味道。  
巨大的野兽扭过头去，别扭地喷了声鼻息。

“太好了前辈，我以为你生我气不愿再过来了……”

自家后辈放软了的声线断断续续喷洒在耳边，黄昏感到拥住自己的手臂紧了紧，巨狼的耳朵抖了一下，依旧选择继续扭头不看少年此刻脸上那副混合着委屈和讨好的神情。

……像一只害怕被抛弃的小动物一样。

这个念头刚冒出脑海巨大的野兽就被什么东西砸了一下。圆圆的、红红的——小巧的苹果，被金发的少年小心翼翼地按在化作兽类的自家前辈的脑门上。

“……吃吧。”

黄昏突然就没了所有的脾气。眼前的这个少年，或许自始至终都没有变过。海利亚女神保佑对方不是真的认为一个苹果就能哄好一头凶猛的野兽。当然，自己无法拒绝召唤的事打死都不能让对方知道。不是那么好糊弄的野兽猛地挣开束缚，转身扑倒了毫无戒心的勇者，用舌头和爪子挠得对方在原地翻滚着身体不停求饶。

——毕竟，向对方示弱讨好时要露出你的肚子。

给我好好记着，小子。

END


End file.
